fliplinefandomfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:LuisAngel01/CGT17: Format and Draw!
Hi everyone! Today I would like to announce how the tournament will unfold, and the draw for the tournament. Let's start with the format first. The 64 customers will be grouped in 8 groups of 8 participants, each customer will face against each of the other members of their same group, performing a total of 7 clashes per character. The system of the score will be a round-robin, whose standard is: * A win, gives 3 points. * A tie, give 1 point. * A lose, not give points. For this phase there will be no Warp Points so to be able to move to the next round will no longer depend on getting the necessary Warp Points to qualify. So the format of the definition of the positions will be as follows. * Highest number of points. * Better difference of votes. * Highest number of votes in favor. * Fewer number of votes against. * Highest number of victories. (Only apply in case when the number of points not influence the number of wins and draws) * Highest number of ties. (Only apply in case when the number of points not influence the number of wins and draws) * Winner of the round between the tied. * A Draw. The best 4 customers in each group will advance to the next round. For the second stage will have the next format: The 32 customers who qualify to the second stage will be faced with an oponent with a direct elimination system. The second stage will conformed for Sixteenthsfinals, Eighterfinals, Quarterfinals, Semifinals and a Final. In this phase the elimination can be applied by K.O., which consists in obtaining a minimum of 8 votes of difference in favor during the votes. K.O.'s can only be used from the Sixteenth Finals to the Semifinals. Therefore, the Final will be held until voting ends on the defined date to complete the final voting. In addition, this tournament will serve as a qualifier for the Special Next Chefs 2017 tournament, which will begin when the 32 participants (16 evils and 16 females) are defined and the divisions are defined. The 32 participants (16 evils and 16 females) will be defined according to their position in the tournament and if they meet the criteria to be able to compete. The best 16 male characters and 16 female characters that meet the criteria to participate will qualify the Special Next Chef 2017 tournament. The champions of Special Next Chefs 2017 will be the next chefs of my next gameria. (STAY TUNED FOR MORE INFO OF SPECIAL NEXT CHEFS 2017) For the draw of Customers Grand Tournament are the following: The 64 participants will be divided into 8 pots according to their position in the qualifiers. The best 8 will be in Pot 1, from 9 to 16 in Pot 2, from 17 to 24 in Pot 3, and so successively with other customers. The 4 classified by the criterion of best fourth place will be in Pot 8. The eight customers of each Pots will be drawn in each of the 8 groups of the tournament. So there can not be two characters from the same Pot in the same group. The draw will be in early June, while the tournament will begin in mid-June. That is all for now, stay tuned for more info! Sincerly, Luis Angel 03:19, May 28, 2017 (UTC) Category:Blog posts